I'm inperfect, is that ok?
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Willow Reed is a four year old abused child. She is beaten regularly. One night, it goes too far and she ends up in the hospital and her uncle in jail. When Rosalie adopts her, she is imprinted on by a wolf. Problem one: She's scared of men. Two: She's afraid of a belt. Three: She's scared of Emmett. Four: She's been rapped. Five: That's just the start. PAUL/OC
1. Pain

**Chapter 1 My life**

**(Willow's POV)**

My name is Willow Reed. I am four years old and I want to die. My mother died when I was two months old in a car crash. My father died when I was three from two bullet shots to the lungs. He worked at a bank and robbers came and stole money, he tried to stop them but they killed him. I was sent to live with my uncle. He is not a very nice man. I would tremble in fear every time he was near me. He hated me. He was living hell. He brought home women and if he didn't he was still drunk. Every night he would hit me, kick me, or cut me. My back was a mess of belt and knife marks. I always had bruises. Sometimes the beating were worst and sometimes if I was lucky, he would pass out before he hit me. He always said.

"Pain makes you stronger. This is for your own good, when you're older the world won't crush you like a bug because I prepared you for it."

I knew it wasn't true, but were my parents the only people in the world not like that. Maybe everyone else's parents were like that too.

My days were filled with numbness and unbearable pain. Filled with emotions I had never known existed. Filled with an emptiness that was so hollow , I was a walking dead person. The endless amount of sleepless nights became a ritual in my twisted schedule. The daily confusion and absolute loss that consumed me is indescribable. This torturous hell was my life as I had come to know it.

The door slammed open and Kevin came in walking, swaying a bit. I curled myself into a ball, terrified. He smiled.

"Well, look who's here. The little bitch. Are you happy to see me. Well nobody else is!" He roared.

He unbuckled his belt, pulled me to my feet and hit me hard. I screamed into his hand which was covering my mouth.

Wack. Wack. Wack. The pain was horrible. I heard the sound of leather against skin every time. I trembled in pain, fear and agony making my body tremble even more.

I passed out moments later.

I remembered the men Kevin brought home, starting when I was 3. Their dirty sandpaper hands rubbing me in the most secret places. They would laugh and start drinking.

I remember one of the worst nights of my life.

_Kevin came home, barging through the front door and slamming it behind him. With one hand the things on the dinning room table goes flying to the floor. He picks me up by the throat and uses his other hand to rip off my dress and underwear. He grabs me hair and pins me to the table with me screaming at him. I scream so much I begin to hyperventilate, when I start breathing properly, my vision comes back. I wish it hadn't. I see him unbuckling his zipper to his jeans and pulling down his underwear. He grabs my legs and forces them apart. I fell a horrible pain in my lower area and I tried fighting but it only made him go in harder. I feel a weird sensation in my stomach. That was the last thing I remember before going dark._

He grinned at me.

"Awake I see. Well lets have some fun."

I scrambled to the side so he hit the wall instead of me. I couldn't more fast or far because of the pain in my back. It felt like it was on fire or like I didn't have one. Like they'd cut it off. He turned on me and screamed in rage.

"YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He grabbed a steak knife and plunged it through my stomach. I screamed in agony. I fell to the floor and grabbed my stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. The door burst open and a neighbor ran in. He starred. Another few people came in after him. One started calling 911 and two men tackled Kevin to the floor. My breathing was uneven and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was dying.

* * *

**(Rosalie's POV)**

I was helping my father at the hospital were Bella was after she had tried to kill herself, when someone called. It was the emergency phone. I ran and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Help. There's A four year old girl bleeding to death from a knife wound!"

My eyes widened. A four year old!

"Carlisle!" I screamed. My whole family was here in vampire speed time.

"What!?" He asked alarmed.

"There'sagirlthatgotstabbedandshe'llbehereintwominutes!"(There's a girl that got stabbed and she'll be here in two minutes.) I yelled. He ran from the room getting ready for her. She was four. The poor child. I stared dry crying. Emmett came to me and held me.

"Hey babe. You're okay. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked me.

"She-sh-she's four!" I cried.

Emmett looked studded.

"She's four years old?" He asked. I nodded.

"What sick basterd would do that to a kid?" He spat angry.

"Why do you say another person did it?" I asked.

"Would a kid try to kill herself at the age of four?"

"No." I understood. Some other person had did it.

The doors burst open and paramedics wheeled the girl in.

She was a really cute kid but...

Her t-shirt was soaked in blood and her hair had blood in it. There was a large cut that was jagged on he right cheek. The stretcher was covered in blood and I saw one of her shoulders. A red belt mark had torn her skin. Fury kicked in. I was seeing red. I let out a growl. Emmett held me close so I couldn't go rip the persons head off, who did this. I felt a fierce drive to protect this child. It was a motherly instinct.

* * *

**(Willow's POV)**

I woke to blinding lights. Maybe I was in heaven. I opened my eyes. I lay in a bed. No. I wasn't in heaven and now Kevin will hurt me again. Maybe rap me. I sighed. I looked around the room. The door opened and a beautiful woman came in. She looked like my mommy. My mom had said that women were much nicer than men. And this woman felt save. Maybe she could protect me. But I didn't want her getting hurt either. She had no belt, which I was grateful for. A belt right now...oh I don't know what I'd do. I tried to move a bit and sopped. My back still felt like it was on fire, my side ached and my stomach hurt a lot. She smiled and walked over to my bed.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Rosalie. What's your name?" She asked softly. She looked to be a gentle person.

"W-w-w-wil-Willow." I said in a small voice.

"Willow. That's a really nice name."

"Thank you." I said, still in a small quiet voice.

"Well willow you're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Uh, ya. Kind of hard to forget getting stabbed.

"Yes."

She looked sad. She smiled gently.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He said not to tell anyone."

"Who did?"

"Uncle Kevin."

"Do you know what your last name is?"

"Reed. But that's not his last name." She looked concerned.

"Do you know what his last name is?"

"Brown. Kevin Brown."

She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Willow."

I tried smiling at her. It was a sad smile, but she seemed to appreciate it.

My eyes started to drop. The last thing I saw was her smiling a me.

**End of chapter one. Other chapters will have less detail on abuse. Go to my profile to check out my poll. Please review or/and like.**


	2. Terror

**Chapter 2 Terror**

**(Willow's POV)**

Over the weeks I've been at the hospital, I've come to think of Rosalie as a mother. She tuck care of me, talked to me, played with me, made me feel safe and she never got mad. But today I knew something was off. As I was talking to Rosie, she let me call he that, I heard a lot of voices in the hall. Male. My heart rate went up. The door opened to reveal 5 large muscular men. I trembled and my heart beak sky rocketed. One of the large men hissed at Rosie, not even seeing me.

"Leech! What are you doing here?"

These must be the men who abused her when she was little. Leech must mean a bad word.

Rosie stood up and glared at them. Wow, she's really brave. I wish I was like that.

"Get out, you're going to scare her." She snapped at them.

They are looked at me. I make contact with one. He had deep brown eyes. He looked at me with joy, happiness, devotion, and...love. He loved to hurt people, I guessed. Another one tuck a step towards me. He was tall, and big. He had a belt. My eyes widened and I let out a screech of terror and curled myself into a ball, protecting my heart and stomach. I still looked at him to see if he was moving. He looked confused. I knew better to think it was actually confusion though. Kevin looked at me confused and then would hit me. He tuck another step towards me. I trembled in fear and let out a high pitch scream. Two nurses rushed in and I let out a scream as they came near me. Rosalie was the only one I trusted.

"Sir, we need you to leave now. This is a special patient. Really we need you to leave and let miss Cullen go." One spoke to them.

The other tried to approach me. She had a belt. She looked down. She started to undo it. I knew she was trying to make me more comfortable and safe by not having it but my mind reacted. I let out a blood curling scream of terror again. The man who I'd locked eyes with came to her side and roared at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"

He took a step towards me and my eyes widened again. I screamed and yelled.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T! Don't!"

Rosalie shoved him out of the way and ran over to me. She picked up my trembling body and held me. I was crying and hyperventilating. My mind was somewhere else. A night with Kevin.

"Hey little girl. You want to play a game." Kevin's dark voice asked.

The game had been with every point scored by the football team he was watching, I had to take off a piece of clothing. Once I was naked every point was a hand going between my legs. At the half he had said to me.

"Ok, here's the deal. If the Jaguars win nothing happens but if the Bears win you will suck me."

The Bears had won. It was one of the worst nights.

I was brought back to the room with Rosalie hugging me tight. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke later only to hear voices coming from the hall.

"what's wrong with her?" A voice asked.

"She's been abused, mutt." Rosalie said. Who was she talking to?

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Poor kid. Who would do that to a kid. Paul calm down or else you can't see Willow." Paul. Hmm. He might be friend of Rosalie's so I don't think he'll hurt me.

"I-just-I want to-she was so scared of me."

"You hade a belt." That was Rosalie again.

"Hun?"

"She's afraid of belts and knives."

"What-No HE DIDN'T!" Someone yelled.

"Paul** calm down**!" Another voice.

"Poor girl. I wish I could say sorry but she'd probably freak again." These were the ones from earlier. Maybe they wouldn't hurt me.

"Ya. I think I'm going to adopt her so she doesn't go into the foster home." Rosalie was going to adopt me?! Then I could live with her forever and no one would hurt me. I forgot. I have to go to school this year. I'm not sure if I'm excited or sad.

"Guys she's up. You need to leave now." Rosalie said to them.

"Please say I didn't mean to scare her and I'm sorry." That was Paul's voice. He was sorry. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me.

"Paul-"

"Please." He was begging.

"Fine. Now go."

"Thank you."

Then silence.

* * *

**(Paul's POV)**

I can't believe I imprinted. On a four year old that was abused. I wanted to kill her uncle. Ya, she'll like you if you kill her family. I though I would hate to imprint but I don't. I'm pussy whipped. Willow is so cute, though. She has blond hair that goes a little higher than her rib cage. SHe has blue eyes and she's so small. I could hug her and you wouldn't even know she was there. I walked into Emily's house thinking about Willow. I walked in, sitting down on a stool in the kitchen. Emily placed a plate in front of each of us that had 6 muffins. The others wolfed the food down as I stared into the distance. I sighed. I pushed my plate away and lay my head on the table. I couldn't get Willow's face twisted in terror of seeing me out of my head. I wanted to kill myself. She probably hated me. Emily and the rest of the pack were giving me weird looks. They were confused. Emily asked Sam quietly, though I could still hear her.

"What's wrong with Paul?"

"I have no idea. Leah can you get a reaction out of him?"

I didn't hear what she said but a moment later heard Leah's taunting voice.

"Hey Paul, We tuck a vote to see which one of us is the stupidest and hot headed, congratulations, you won."

"Ok." I muttered to her. Leah was shocked. So was the pack. I fought with Leah all the time and I never let her insult me. Today I didn't have the energy to. My imprint hated me. She was terrified of me. I hated me.

"Paul," It was Emily, "what's wrong?"

I didn't say anything.

"I thought you went to the hospital with Jake to see Bella."

"We did."

"Then what's wrong?"

"She hates me," I muttered.

"Yes, we knew that. And you hate Bella." Leah snapped.

"Not Bella." I said. The pack frowned. None understood, except for Jake. He spoke.

"We went to go so Bella, Quil and Jared stayed in the lobby, and Paul started hitting on some girl. After we were done, we were going to walk out went we smelt bloodsuckers. And they didn't go to Bella's room. We followed the scent until we entered the kid area of the hospital. We were worried a vamp was going to kill a kid. It led to a single room. We went in and Blondie Cullen was sitting there reading to this kid. The kid looked in bad shape. We though she was going to kill the kid, her eyes were black. She freaked when she saw us. Quil trying to get her away from Blondie but she started screaming her head off."

I growled at him. He made her sound like was crazy.

"Anyway, Paul tried to get near her and she started screaming again. I've never seen anyone that terrified and scared in my life. She looked at us like we were... anyway. Me and Jared held down Blondie from getting to her, which I regret now. Two nurses came into the room and said we had to leave. The other went over to the kid. She started screaming bloody murder again. Both nurses looked the same so we didn't understand, the girl trying to get the kid had a belt to hold her pants up while the other didn't. Blondie threw Jared and I into a wall and ran to the kid. We though she was going to kill her. But she hugged the kid and she was the only one she would let anywhere near her. We were told to leave again but we waited to talk to Blondie. We asked why she was afraid of us and she reply was ' a belt.' "

Leah gasped and she looked sad. She understood. The rest didn't. They turned to me.

"S-she-he-sh-she-w-he." I couldn't say anything.

"How old was she?' Emily asked.

"Four." Jake replied.

"Why was she in the hospital?"

"She got stabbed in he stomach."

"Who would do that to a four year-wait Paul please tell me you didn't." Emily asked, her eyes wide. She though, she thought _I did it?_

I looked up at her in horror.

"NO!" I roared at her, shaking.

If Willow saw me right now she would be terrified of me.

I stopped shaking and slammed my head onto the table. It cracked a bit and my head rung a bit.

"What do messed up people do with belts?"

"Hang themselves?" Kim asked.

"Hit people?" guessed Seth. None of them thought that would be the truth.

"Yes." Jacob said softly. I heard peoples heart beat change.

"who would do that to a four year old?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Who would stab a four year old? Who would sexually abuse a four year old?"

The pack growled.

"Wait, why is Paul upset?" Leah asked

"Wait, you imprinted on her?" She asked moments later. I nodded.

"Oh god. It should of been Seth or Collin to imprint on her. They're not hot headed."

I growled.

People started talking about what would happen, when I walked up to Seth.

"I need to talk to you." I hissed at him.

I led him outside.

"I need your help."

**End of chapter. Go to my profile to check out my poll. Please review and/or like.**

**Thanks,**

**Jaylin**


End file.
